1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device for an ostomy bag assembly system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous constructions are already known for assembly systems for ostomy bags, namely devices for removably fixing a bag to the user's body for collecting fluids and/or body waste evacuated by patients having undergone surgical operations on the gastrointestinal tract or the urinary apparatus, such as colostomies, ileostomies, urostomies, ureterostomies, the whole of these operations being designated hereafter under the term of ostomy. Such devices are described for example in EP-A-0 171 255 or in FR-A-2 387 643, both relating to ostomy devices with a collecting pocket in the form of a disposable bag, or which may be emptied and which is removably fixed to a ring device fixed to the user's body by means of an adhesive shoe or by a belt. The collecting bag is clipped in position by the patient who exerts a thrust or pressure about the ostomy opening so that the mating parts of the ring and of the piece integral with the bag fit sealingly together. Such devices are designed so that fixing of the bag on the ring by pressing ensures simultaneously sealing of the device, on the one hand, and, on the other, opposes an untimely separation of the bag from its mounting ring. In order to obtain satisfactory results, known devices require a considerable pressure to be exerted by the patient during assembly of the bag and the ring. Since, however, the adjacent ostomy zone is sensitive, generally painful, the application of an appreciable pressure only increases the user's discomfort so that known devices of the above mentioned type are not entirely satisfactory.